My invention relates to a method for printing cloths which are interconnected by means of specially formed intermediate strips so as to form a continuous web. Difficulties experienced in printing this type of web have been caused by lack of uniformity sometimes occuring in the woven repeat, that is to say that the so-called "pitch" of the cloths varies. When printing cloths, one will always try to effect printing at the same location on the cloth. This is imperative for cloths to which the design to be printed should be reproductively applied relative to the woven pattern. An example are towels.
In view of the aforementioned difficulties, clothprinting has so far exclusively been effected by converting the cloths into piecegoods, such as severing the pieces of cloth one by one and by hand transferring the pieces to an intermittent flat-bed printing machine, while the correct position of each cloth is determined by one or more marks on the machine. After printing, the cloth is removed by hand and supplied to a dryer. This gives rise to more problems in the course of further treatment like fixing the pigment and washing. This known process requires very much labour and is an obstacle for achieving a great capacity per apparatus unit.